Being a Slayer
by Mew Apple Blossom
Summary: Bree is a slayer that looses her mom and is leving with the other slayers at the acadmy in L.A. There are some mysterys and drama with her in the mix. More summery inside.
1. Hi im Bree the vampire slayer

Being a Slayer

_Summery_

I knew I was going to die.

Facing the man in front of me.

He smiled coldly.

A shiver went down my spine, but still.

As I drew my lucky dagger, I knew it was going to be no good.

I loved the man that was going to kill me.

I would die before I killed him. As I realize this, I brace my-self for the end.

Chapter 1

"Hurry up Bree, we're going to be late." My younger sister Danyel called up the steps. My name is Bree Sapphire Lynn Lower and I am a slayer. Danyel Valentine Lower is my younger sister. We have another little sister named Lilly Ann Lower. Lilly is going to be in first grade, Danyel in sixth grade, and I am going to be a Softmore. Which means I can officially date according to my mother. We just moved to L.A., about a week after school started for the year. Great.  
>I threw my wavy ruby red hair into a ponytail, threw a stake in my bag and went down stairs. Danyel looked impatiently at me with her crystal blue eye, and flicked her muddy brown hair. I had green eyes, we all really didn't look that much alike, because mom had too many one night stands. She wasn't very good with relationships. Lilly had blond hair and chocolate brown eyes. "Lets go," Lilly said. "Freeze munchkin," I said and caught Danyel trying to slip away. "You too sparky. Where are your crosses?" I asked raising an eyebrow. "Aw," they both groaned in unison. "Now," I said and they went up stairs to get them. Lets just say I was a little over protective. I made us move when I got kicked out of our last school in Memphis.<br>Few minutes later they were back down stairs. Crosses on them. "Ok now e can go." I said opening the door. Once we were in the car, Danyel asked "Why do we always have to ware these crosses?" She asked for the billionth time and for the billionth and one time I said "To keep you safe." I said the elementary right in front of us. I took Lilly in the school to class then back to the car. "From what?" Danyel asked glaring. "Evil," I said. I vowed I wouldn't tell ether of my sisters I was a slayer till high-school. That's when I found out, same with them. I pulled up in front of the middle school. "You will be ok," I asked. "Yep," She said and shut the car door running to class. I rolled my eyes and smiled at her innocents.  
>When I got the the high-school I wished that I wished that I didn't do the things I did in my last school. Granted I was saving the world but still. I decided to face the inevitable and walked to the office.<p>

**Ok to get this straigh I dont own Buffy: the vampire slayer or Angel**

**just Bree her friends, and her family. **


	2. LA prep

Being a Slayer

_Summery_

I knew I was going to die.

Facing the man in front of me.

He smiled coldly.

A shiver went down my spine, but still.

As I drew my lucky dagger, I knew it was going to be no good.

I loved the man that was going to kill me.

I would die before I killed him. As I realize this, I brace my-self for the end.

Chapter2

I knew this was going to be the worst three years of my life when I saw the principal. She was small and pudgy with almond hair and onyx eyes. "Hello I am molly mackerel. You must be Bree." She said with no expression. I smiled and nodded. "Good, now we have some rules here at L.A. prep. The fist one is no lolly gagging." She said eyeing me with suspicion. yep worst three years ever.  
>I quietly listen to the rest of her speech, damning her to hell the whole time. I was on my way to class when I bump into a girl my age. She had pale hair that looked like a soft pink almost white. She also had crystal blue eyes. "Hi, I am Bree. I am new here." I said a little embarest. "I'm Cherrie nice to meet you." She said shaking my hand. She seemed like a nice enough girl. we smiled and laugh on the way to class. A boy with black hair and brown eyes came up behind Cherrie and kissed her on the cheek. I assumed that was her boyfriend. I was right. His name was Jake. The two of them seemed happy together. I was happy for them<br>At the end of the day I found out that Jake has a Identical twin sister named Sorra. She was a nice girl, and the star of all of L.A. prep's sport teams. I had to smile. The only thing I was good at was slaying vampires and demons. Not that much else.  
>Before I left for the day I went to the library to pick up my text books. Big mistake. As soon as I saw him I knew he was a watcher. He had sandy blond hair and dark blue eyes. "Hello you must be Bree the vampire slayer." He said vampire funny. "Yes, and you are?" I asked. "Andrew," he said showing off his fake British accent. "Whatever pet just shut the bloody hell up!" I said in a British accent. "Your British?" he asked. He was not very bright I could tell that much. "No I just like pretending." I said smug. He Smacked himself in the face. I rolled my eyes and left. "Hey wait," He called after me but I didn't stop.<p>

**Ok to get this straigh I dont own Buffy: the vampire slayer or Angel**

**just Bree her friends, and her family. **


	3. I meet Buffy

Being a Slayer

_Summery_

I knew I was going to die.

Facing the man in front of me.

He smiled coldly.

A shiver went down my spine, but still.

As I drew my lucky dagger, I knew it was going to be no good.

I loved the man that was going to kill me.

I would die before I killed him. As I realize this, I brace my-self for the end.

Chapter3

When I picked up my sisters they were bounce. "Whats with you?" I asked them raising an eyebrow. "S.U.G.E.R." They spelled out. Oh my god they didn't. Apparently they did. Some kid brought Ice cream to celebrate a kids birthday. Bloody screw them.  
>I gritted my teeth the whole way home. You would too if you had to listen to them. Blah blah this blah blah that it was driving me crazy.<br>When we FINALLY got home there was a van parked out side of the house. We got inside to find a girl with blond hair and blue eyes standing inside next to mom. Our mom had green eyes blond hair and tan skin. I got her eyes and that was it. Other then that I had ivory skin and red hair. Danyel and Lilly both got her skin. The only difference is Danyel got the hair too.  
>"Bree is there something you want to tell me?" My mom asked stern. "HI." I said confused. "This is Buffy and she tells me otherwise. Why didn't you tell me you were a slayer?" She scolded me. I was Shocked and mift. How dare Buffy come to my own home and tell my mom who I was when the sun went down. I stalked up to my room and slammed the door shut. I could hear my sisters ask what they were talking about.<br>"So this is the famous Bree." Buffy said coming in my room from behind me. I turned around to face her. "Bree who has avoided every watcher at our disposal, Andrew said you would be a challenge." I curssed that so called watcher under my breath. "Why should I trust you?" I asked her glaring. "Because I am a slayer just like you." She said and that completely caught me off guard.

**Disclamer. I dont own Buffy the vampire slayer or Angel just Bree and her friends and family. **


	4. Welcome to the slayer academy

Being a Slayer

_Summery_

I knew I was going to die.

Facing the man in front of me.

He smiled coldly.

A shiver went down my spine, but still.

As I drew my lucky dagger, I knew it was going to be no good.

I loved the man that was going to kill me.

I would die before I killed him. As I realize this, I brace my-self for the end.

Chapter4

"Why did I agree to do this again?" I asked Buffy walking into the wide doors of wolfram &Heart. "Because we ran out of room at the facility in the mother county ." I looked around taking in the scenery. That's when a demon with green skin and horns came out in front of my face. I pulled out a stake. "NO," Buffy said grabbing my wrist before I could push it into his chest. "Watch the suit it's new." He said brushing the blue coat. "Sorry," I muttered. "It's ok, I'm Loren your music teacher." he said offering his hand. I didn't take it. "Bree," I said staring blankly at him. He pulled his hand back. "Loren don't scare her." a man with brown hair and blue eyes said standing next to him. "I's Westly Windem Price, your cemetery and language teacher." He said smiling. He didn't try to shake my hand like Loren did. "Bree Sapphire Lynn Lower." I said smiling. It quickly vanished when I saw the next guy with spiky brown hair and brown eyes. "Angel, your history teacher." He said with a gloomy look on his face. "Ya a boring vampire for a history teacher." I said sarcasticly. "Her name is Bree." Buffy said glaring at me. I just shrugged and walked past them. But of course some guy with white hair stopped me. "What's with you guys?" I snapped. "I am taking you to class. You start with me and Buffy for attack and defence." He said with a dignety. Whatever. "Names Spike." He said looking high and mighty with his black coat and bad ass look. "Bree now can we go already?" I asked. "Yes." Everyone said and I was on my way to class. The fist on eI probobly wont skip.

**Disclamer. I dont own Buffy the vampire slayer or Angel just Bree and her friends and family. **


	5. Sorra the witch and Cherrie the Cat

Being a Slayer

_Summery_

I knew I was going to die.

Facing the man in front of me.

He smiled coldly.

A shiver went down my spine, but still.

As I drew my lucky dagger, I knew it was going to be no good.

I loved the man that was going to kill me.

I would die before I killed him. As I realize this, I brace my-self for the end.

Chapter5

This was way to easy. One of the girls, Kim, tried to get around me but I quickly turned and punched her in the face so hard she went flying across the room. "cool." I said smiling. but for some reson I could smell the blood and that is never a good sighn. Spike and Buffy were speechless. I smiled. "OK its oviouse she needs to be with you and faith and the older girls." Spike said shocked. I heard the other girls behind me wisper. That didnt sound good.  
>The rest of the day was dead. I think I fell asleep in History. At the end of the dayI walked to my assined room I would be saring a room with two other people. A wicca and a other.<br>I walk into the room to find Sorra and cherrie. I screamed with joy. They do too. It turnes out that Sorra is a wicca she swares she doesnt use her magic for sports. Cherrie was a caqt. Litterly she has cat ears and a tail. Jaguare to be exact. To be honnest we were all shocked to see eachother. We all thought we were ordanary people. As if I practicly screamed trouble. The princapale picked up on that right away.  
>That night I slept in bed. Wondering what Danyel and Lilly were up to. As it turns out I was going to find out soon.<p>

**Disclamer. I dont own Buffy the vampire slayer or Angel just Bree and her friends and family. **


	6. Tragety strikes

Being a Slayer

_Summery_

I knew I was going to die.

Facing the man in front of me.

He smiled coldly.

A shiver went down my spine, but still.

As I drew my lucky dagger, I knew it was going to be no good.

I loved the man that was going to kill me.

I would die before I killed him. As I realize this, I brace my-self for the end.

Chapter6

The next morrning I found out about the mail. We were asined mail boxes to send and resive mail. When I checked the mail I had a letter from Lilly and Danyel. After I read the letter I dropped it. "What's wrong nibblett?" Spike asked, before I could ancer him he picked up the letter and read it. "Im so sorry luv." He said shocked  
>The letter had said our mother had died in a car crash and that we were supposed to be given custody to our fathers. Lilly already found hers, A guy named James in New york, New york. They were working on Danyel and they needed a blood sample from me to find my dad.<br>Spike told the rest of them. I was told to take the rest of th day off. I don't know why but I trusted him and he was a vampire! I sat in my room till the doc came for the blood. When he saw spike and Angel he inssisted on there blood too. I could only imagen what they would find in there blood. This whole time I was disconected, distant. One week later they are still tring to find my dad, but they already found Danyel's dad. He lived in Phinox Arizona. I was happy for her. Now I was all alone. I couldn't continue training till I got promision from my dad. So I sat down and watched the others get stronger and faster. I still spared with Spike, Buffy, and Faith though. I still needed to know how to protect myself out there in the world.  
>I still wasn't in it. Buffy tried to comfort me by saying her mother had died and she had to take care of her younger sister dawn. Poor them. She had to work to support them. My sisters already found homes and I was being taken care of by them. They had agreed though that if I was a orphin that one of the would adopt me. So much for that plan.<p>

**Disclamer. I dont own Buffy the vampire slayer or Angel just Bree and her friends and family. **


	7. A freak dad makes a freaky daughter

Being a Slayer

_Summery_

I knew I was going to die.

Facing the man in front of me.

He smiled coldly.

A shiver went down my spine, but still.

As I drew my lucky dagger, I knew it was going to be no good.

I loved the man that was going to kill me.

I would die before I killed him. As I realize this, I brace my-self for the end.

Chapter7

It had been a month since the doctor had visited. They told me that he atleast nawowed it down to know he lived in los angelos. I knew if they wver found him he would never take me in. the other dads got a interview with my sisters befor they agreed to take them in. I was a trouble maker, I wasn't really sure if I was pretty or not, and most of all I was a tomboy I never cared or worried about how I looked.  
>One week later my whole life changed. I was in the lobby, since Angel deffeted wolfram and heart the place was a were house. The watches council bought it and dnow ti was the amarican slayer acadamy. That's when Harmony pulled me out of my thoughts. "Bree, Phone." she said handing it to me. It was the doc. He told me who my dad was. I dropped the phone. "What is it?" Angel asked. I just turned around and ran for my room. "wait, what's wrong?" He called after me but I am too far gone to care.<br>When I got to my room I locked the door and put in my had phones and turned them up to full blast. I could still here them pounding on my door. I ignored them. I was a freak. It couldent be posible could it? They finally gave up and got the master key. The whole gan was there and that only mad things worst. 100% worst actully. I could tell that my eyes were red from crying. I pulled out my head phones. "What's wrong?" Buffy asked consurned. I turne to her. She guessed. "They found out who your dad was didn't they?" She stared I just nodded. "Who is it sunshine?" Loren asked curriously. "Give you a hint, He is in this room." I told them. they were all shocked. Buffy, Faith, Willow, and even Ilyeia were scaning the boys. They were looked at Gunn,Loren, Westly, Angel, Xander, Giles, Spike, and OZ. They ruled out Loren right away seein gI didn't have green skin or horns. They didn't rule out Angel and Spike like I thought they would because of Coner. Angel's son Who was only a few years older then me. They ruled Angel out because he wasnt Angelos right now. One by one they ruled them out till only Spike, Xander, and Oz were left.  
>Finally they ruled two of them out pretty quickly seeing I wasn't that much younger then them. I was Spikes daughter.<p>

**Disclamer. I dont own Buffy the vampire slayer or Angel just Bree and her friends and family. **


	8. Why am I half tuna?

Being a Slayer

_Summery_

I knew I was going to die.

Facing the man in front of me.

He smiled coldly.

A shiver went down my spine, but still.

As I drew my lucky dagger, I knew it was going to be no good.

I loved the man that was going to kill me.

I would die before I killed him. As I realize this, I brace my-self for the end.

Chapter8

"I cant believe it." Spike said falling on the bed next to me. "Need a beer?" Loren asked. "Yes bloody well please." Spike said reaching for the beer. "Please tell me this is some hiddiouse nightmare and I am going to wake up from it now." I begged. "Hey," Spike said. "Sorry." I said. Everyone was tring to figure our what I am even spike who never researched.  
>News spead fast. None of the other girls would talk to me. Some even tried to stake me or cut my head off. They just wound up with broken wrists. Well at least I knew the man and he would gladly take me in. Specily because he had no choise. Not so sure he was a father figure though. he drinks, he smokes, and lets face it he cusses way too much to be healthey. At first I didn't think we looked anything alike. Then I looked closer. We had the same face expressions and I had his hari and skin. acording to giles he used to have my color of hair he just died it black then white.<br>I slowly exepted the fact that we were more alike then me and mom. They still weren't sure what I was or why I existed. "Why am I halping again?" I asked dead bored. "Because you are the reason were here." Gunn said in the same tone. "Good Point." I said cringing.  
>A few hours later I was in cemestry with Willow and Westly. Ofcourse I picked the seat in the front where no one sits. There expariments were unporodictable. The next thing I kenw I was on the floor. "What happened?" I asked then I looked were my legs should have been. "Why am I hafe tuna from the waist down?" I asked, thats when Spike and Buffy walked in. "Why is my daugter a bloody fish?" He asked just as mifed. This is what I get for coming to this stupid school.<p>

**Disclamer. I dont own Buffy the vampire slayer or Angel just Bree and her friends and family (Not including spike.)**


	9. Bad forturn song

Being a Slayer

_Summery_

I knew I was going to die.

Facing the man in front of me.

He smiled coldly.

A shiver went down my spine, but still.

As I drew my lucky dagger, I knew it was going to be no good.

I loved the man that was going to kill me.

I would die before I killed him. As I realize this, I brace my-self for the end.

Chapter9

Well they finally managede to turn me back to normal but ofcorse they managed to turn me into a full fish first. Cherrie tried to EAT ME. That's what I get for having a cat for a best friend. Sorra is the one that finally found the spell. I am eturnaly greatful to her.  
>I had never meet Connor before today but wow. He was something else. Most of the other girls just wispered. I heard names like Holt and Darla. Itwas all just a bunch of jibberish to me. I knew he was Angles son and some other vampire. To be honest now I realizede we were alot alike. I desided today was the day I would talk to him. I walked up to him, "Hey," I said he turned around to face me. "Hey," He said looking at me with those eyes. I felt like melting. "Did you want something?" He asked and thats snapped me out of my daydreams. Actully that didn't , it was spike that snapped me out of it. "Conner I see you have meet my daughter bree," Spike said, I felt hot. "Your daughter?" conner asked shocked. "Yes and I was just leaving." I said ducking under spikes arm , and for the first time I went to music class. If I had known that was going to change my life I would have taken my chances with Spike.<br>When I got to music with Loren, I had to sing for the whole class. I got up to the mic and started shaking. at my last school they were always saying I needed to join chorse, and I a beautiful voice. I snapped out of my flash back and started singing.

'Everythings changen over night'  
>' your thinking its just not right'<br>'Where's that girl you used to know'  
>'She's better then ever so come on lets go'<br>' It's super natural'  
>'Oh its super natural'<br>'You've got to believe a little change is good'  
>'You've got to believe a little change is super natural oh,oh, oh'<br>'Everythings changen every second'  
>'your saying its just not right'<br>'Where's that girl you used to know'  
>'She's better then ever so come on lets go'<br>'It's super natural'  
>'oh, it's super natral'<br>'you've got to believe a little change is good'  
>'You've got to believe a little change is super natural oh,oh, oh'<br>'Everything's changen every day'  
>'your telling me its just not right'<br>'Where's that girl you used to know'  
>'She's better then ever so come on lets go'<br>'It's super natural'  
>'Oh, its super natural'<br>'You've got to believe alittle change is good'  
>'You've got to believe a little change is super natral oh,oh,oh'<p>

When I was finished everyone claped, but loren just looked at me with horror in his face.

**Disclamer. I dont own Buffy the vampire slayer or Angel just Bree and her friends and family (Not including spike.) I also own the song I wrote it my self Please tell me if you like it or not. thanks**


End file.
